Glorious
by quintessenceofstars
Summary: GSR AU: Sara never left and it's a few years down the road. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: Title is from Natalie Imbruglia, Chapter Title if from Missy Higgins, I don't own CSI or the characters.

AN: Just a forewarning – I'm in a jam packed semester right now and periodically experience severe writer's block – so updates may take a while! But I wanted to post this, I like it and I think it's going somewhere good – so enjoy and review please!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Glorious**

Chapter 1: Rest of my Life

_"__We hold hands,_

_We take walks and talk,_

_And laugh about things_

_I'll tell you what,_

_This could be the way_

_That every day was meant to be.__"_

_- Mi__chelle Featherstone_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sara stared at the now pink line.

"Shit."

She paused a minute,

"Oh shit..."

Her legs quivered slightly and she sat down on the toilet seat lid, her hair falling over her face. There was a sudden scuffling at the door and Hank's head suddenly appeared in the doorway. Sara chuckled before she suddenly remembered,

"Dammit! Get your leash, we're going for a car ride!"

She tossed the pregnancy test on the counter and shooed the dog to the front door, quickly fastening his leash and hauling him into the car. In all her wondering she'd forgotten about the appointment she had at the vet. They pulled up just in time and Sara had to drag him up the steps and into the waiting room. Getting him up on the scale was another 10 minute endeavour (which she eventually won.) and by the end of the appointment she was ready to abandon the dog on the side of the road.

She paid her bill quickly and put the panicked dog back in the car. As he rested his head on her shoulder she shrugged him off and snapped,

"You are never coming anywhere. Gil can take you to the vet next time, huh Hank?"

The dog barked as he heard his name and eventually curled up on the backseat and fell asleep. Sara rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at him affectionately. She'd had her doubts when they'd decided to adopt a dog but really, she couldn't imagine life without him. And in a way, she supposed, he'd helped her get ready for what was coming next.

Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered leaving the test open on the counter. She sped up a little and prayed that she'd get home before Grissom did. As she pulled into the driveway her throat constricted, Grissom's Tahoe was already in the driveway.

She grabbed the sleeping dog's leash and coaxed him out of the car before bolting into the house.

"Sara?" Grissom asked as she ran up the stairs.

"Just a minute!"

She ran to the bathroom and found it undisturbed, the test lying right where she'd tossed it in the first place. She quickly wrapped it up and tossed it in the trash can, making sure it was buried and out of sight. She let out a sigh of relief and made her way downstairs.

"Sara?"

"Yeah." She called back.

"How're you feeling? Everyone was asking about you."

"I'm fine...just fine."

He looked up at her as she entered the kitchen and asked, "Are you alright? You've been acting weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She glared at him, "Piss off."

He looked taken aback, "What?"

"I've told you I'm fine twice, if I had something to tell you I'd tell you."

Her rage dimmed just as quickly as it had boiled up and she was surprised at herself, were these the hormones everyone kept talking about?

"Alright..." He said carefully, "Did you take Hank to the vet?"

She nodded, "Clean bill of health, but I am sorry...that dog is not the brightest crayon in the box."

Grissom chuckled, "What'd he do?"

"He's just a moron, wouldn't go in the door, wouldn't get on the scale, tried to eat the vet..."

Hank ran in and skidded to a stop between the two of them, a stuffed bear clutched in his jaws. Sara chuckled and tugged on the bear until he relinquished his hold. She pitched it into the living room and watched him bolt after it, tail wagging furiously.

"Hey, you want to take him out to the park tonight? He needs to burn off some energy."

Grissom nodded, "Sure. I'm almost done here so supper should be ready in about ten minutes. We can eat then take him."

"Great!" Sara said with a smile.

She laid out two place settings and sat at the table with Grissom as he laid down the food.

"Are you going to go in to work tomorrow?" Grissom asked between mouthfuls.

Sara nodded, "I think so."

As she inhaled the smell of food she realized how ravenously hungry she was and dug into the plate of food immediately. Grissom watched her, a strange expression on his face. He desperately wanted to ask her what was going on but knew better, so he remained silent.

As Sara finished, she leaned back in her chair and unconsciously rested her hand at the base of her abdomen. She waited until Grissom was done before clearing the plates and going upstairs to change. She glanced out the window and saw that it had begun to snow, adding to the layer that already covered the ground.

She grinned to herself, she loved snow. She tugged on a sweater and new pants, surprised to find that the pants were slightly snug compared to when she'd bought them. That meant that she had to be at least 2 months, maybe three. She thought back for a moment, counting on her figures to figure out specific dates. Yeah, it was definitely closer to three.

She wondered how to tell Grissom briefly but shrugged it off; she'd figure it out when the time came. She flicked the lights off as she left the room and strode down the stairs. Grissom was already pulling a winter jacket and leather gloves on. He helped her into her own coat before grabbing Hank's leash.

Hank danced on the spot as they prepared to leave, eager to get out and play. As they opened the door he bolted into the snow, frolicking and jumping over the white mounds.

"Hank, come!" Grissom commanded, and the dog scrambled to his owners' sides.

Grissom reached for Sara's hand and encased it in his own, squeezing tightly. She looked up and smiled at him.

The walk to the park was a short one and when they got there Grissom allowed Hank to run free. He left for a moment and returned with a stick clutched in his mouth. Sara laughed and took it, throwing it as far as she could.

Grissom watched as Sara played with the dog and he couldn't help but not how beautiful she was. Her eyes lit up when she smiled and her cheeks were flushed with cold. As she played with the dog she looked almost like a little girl again. She pitched a particularly long throw and turned back to Grissom to catch him staring at her,

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

She grinned and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Hey, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

She hesitated, it was now or never.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a moment of dead silence before Grissom tugged her towards him and lifted her in his arms, swing her in a tight circle. She squealed slightly as he let her down and began laughing.

"What?! When?!"

"I took the test this afternoon."

His eyes were bright as he hugged her again, "We're going to have a baby."

Sara grinned, "Yeah, we're going to have a baby."

Just then Hank returned, stickless but still excitable. He bounded around them happily, barking loudly until they paid attention to him. Grissom rubbed his ears softly and said,

"And you...you are not going to be the center of attention anymore."

The dog barked happily, clearly not understanding.

Sara brushed snow out of her hair and shivered slightly. Grissom noticed and slipped his arm around her shoulder,

"Let's get you home."

She scoffed, "Come on Grissom, I'm not going to fade away."

"Still."

She tried to protest but he ignored her and eventually she gave in and followed him home. When they got home she changed into pyjama pants and a t shirt. She was lying in bed reading when Grissom came up from his office. Her changed and lay down next to her. She looked up slightly and found him watching again,

"Hey, you're going to have to stop that. It's creepy."

He chuckled, "Sorry."

He hesitated before asking, "Can I see it?"

She looked at him strangely before saying, "There's nothing really to see."

However she still rolled over and pulled up her top, resting it just below her breasts. He moved closer to her and ran his finger over her abdomen. She giggled and shied away from his touch.

"Sorry." Her murmured, with a quiet laugh.

"S'ok" She said, relaxing under his gentle touch.

Within moments Grissom was surprised to find her fast asleep. He carefully pulled her top back down and covered her with the comforter. He kissed her forehead and she let out a sleepy sigh and moved closer to him. He slipped his arms around her waist and murmured,

"Love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Grissom woke the next morning as the bed shifted and Sara ran for the bathroom. Hank, startled from his sleep, took after her and followed into the bathroom. Seconds later he heard Sara cry out,

"Gil!"

He tossed the covers off and jogged to the bathroom.

"Get the stupid dog out!" She yelled.

Grissom grabbed Hank by the collar and pushed him out of the bathroom, returning to pull Sara's hair back from her face as she vomited into the toilet.

She flushed the toilet and leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily,

"The stupid dog...pressed his cold nose...into my back..." She murmured between breaths.

He grabbed a glass of water for her to rinse her mouth out with, but returned quickly as she began retching again.

"Sara I don't think you should go in today."

She shook her head, "I'm going. It usually passes within the hour."

He looked at her doubtfully as she vomited a third time. However, about half an hour later, she left her spot by the toilet and proved him wrong by getting up, showering and getting dressed. Truth be told, she felt like shit, but she wasn't about to miss another day of work.

She refused to eat breakfast and Grissom noticed she was still extremely pale.

"Sara, please?"

"No." She said firmly, "I am working."

She was silent as they drove into work, intent on keeping her mouth closed. When they got there she finally spoke, "I don't want you treating me differently at work. Not everyone even knows we're married. They don't need to know this either. Not yet."

"Fine, but you have to promise me you'll be careful."

She nodded and followed him in to work. Catherine met them at the door,

"Can I borrow Sara? I have a case and I could use the help."

Grissom nodded, "Sure."

Sara followed Catherine down to the morgue, "What happened?"

"Hit and Run, Doc's just finishing up with the body."

Sara nodded and swallowed hard as she suited up. Catherine looked at her suspiciously,

"Are you alright? You're kind of pale."

"I'm fine."

Catherine nodded.

Sara followed Catherine into the morgue and stood next to her as they waited for Doc Robbins.

"Hey Ladies."

Catherine smiled, "Morning Doc."

Sara didn't bother replying, she was busy avoiding looking directly at the body.

"Alright," Doc Robbins began, holding up a bucket of fluid, "So in the stomach contents we found..."

Sara shifted slightly from foot to foot, breathing shallowly through her mouth. Catherine glanced at her but didn't say anything. He moved on to the wounds, prodding each one carefully as they examined it. Her eyes watered and her throat began to burn. She fidgeted more, trying desperately to avoid the smell.

Catherine finally turned to her and asked, "Sara, are you sure you're alright?"

Sara couldn't contain it any more and bolted for the sink, holding her own hair back as her stomach tried to turn itself inside out. Catherine was immediately at her side and took her hair, brushing it out of her eyes. Sara finished and spat once more in the sink, trying to rid her mouth of the bitter taste.

"You alright?"

Sara nodded slowly, unsure as to whether she was going to be sick again or not. She sunk down against a cabinet and rested her head on her knees, pulling her hair back in a ponytail.

Catherine studied her for a moment before whispering, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Shhh!" Sara reprimanded, looking up at Doc, who was currently using the phone.

Catherine suddenly looked excited, "You are! You are pregnant!"

"Catherine! Shut up!" Sara cried, looking exasperated.

"Sorry. I want to talk to you later though."

Sara sighed, "Fine...and you better call Griss."

Doc hung up the phone and said, "Grissom's on his way."

Sara gave him a strange look, to which he replied, "I'm very observant."

Sara managed a weak grin and stayed on the floor until Grissom showed up.

"Sara!" He cried, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." She insisted, standing up on her own, "I just can't do bodies this early in the morning."

He looked ready to protest but said, "Fine, you can shadow Catherine today and help her with the case but wait until she's done here and then you can join her. Go lie down in the break room, I'll make sure you aren't disturbed."

She nodded and made her way to the lounge, curling up on the plush couch and immediately falling asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She woke an hour later to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and found Catherine sitting at a nearby table, musing over a chart.

"That's just mean." Sara mumbled.

Catherine looked up as the grumpy Sara continued, "I can't have coffee."

"Sorry," Catherine said with a smile.

Just then her cell phone rang and Sara watched as she took the call,

"Hey Linds...no, I already told you...Lindsay, I said no...no, it's not up to you...I'll be home later tonight and we can talk about it...Yes, you better be there when I get home. If you're gone you won't be going out at all...No...alright, I'll talk to you later...Lindsay, I'm warning you...ok, bye."

She hung up the phone and looked over at Sara, who suddenly looked terrified,

"Sara?" She asked cautiously, "What is it?"

Sara's face was pale as she said, "I'm going to have one of those...I'm going to have to do that."

Catherine chuckled, "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"No...really, I can't do that...what the hell am I doing, I can't do this. I can't take care of someone. Grissom and I can barely take care of ourselves, let alone another human being. What if we forget to feed it?"

"Then you'll know...it'll make sure you know."

"But...I'm not good with kids...I've never been good with kids...I can't..."

"Sara, calm down." Catherine said, looking concerned, "You're going to give yourself a panic attack."

"I changed my mind...I don't want to do this."

"Sara, it's too late now."

Sara ran her hands through her hair, "Oh...what am I going to do."

"Sara!" Catherine said loudly, shaking her slightly, "Listen to me, you'll be fine."

Sara fell silent, "But Cath, what if I'm not."

"Between the two of you you'll be fine. Trust me."

Sara nodded slightly, "Ok...ok, I trust you."

"Are you up to working some more?"

Sara nodded and slowly got up from the couch, testing her stomach. Surprisingly enough she felt perfectly fine.

"You know, this pregnancy thing is really weird. By the way, what are we having for lunch?"

Catherine looked at her for a moment before just laughing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**TBC...**


End file.
